Angel
Angel, real name Sorano Aguria, is a a member of the Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds that once sought the destructive Magic Nirvana. She is also the older sister of Yukino Aguria. Profile and Stats *'Name': Angel, Sorano Aguria *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 27 *'Classification': Human, Oración Seis Dark Mage *'Height': 161 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 47.7 kg (105 lb.) *'Measurement(s)': *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Purple *'Hair Color': White *'Attire': Short, vest-like dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings, a deep, revealing v-cut lined by a row of long feathers on either side, wrapped around the top shaped like a collar; two wing-like tattoos and an open skirt, dark-blue ribbon with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, elbow-length, dark blue gloves, knee-length, dark blue stockings and light blue, feathered boots. *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Angel Magic, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Durability *'Standard Equipment': Angel Coins (Used for her Angel Magic. On one side they each have a wing-like symbol, identical to the tattoos on her collarbone. Each coin is equivalent to a "cost" of 10, which has an unspecified link to the amount of time left in her life. Continued usage of this Magic will, as a result, shorten her life, though the cumulative amount she had used up was "refunded" by Dan Straight. Sorano uses these coins to summon angels; more coins will summon a proportionately stronger angel. The strongest to be summoned was Raguel, through the use of ten coins, a cost of 100) *'Weaknesses': Summoning Angels will reduce her lifespan if she is using coins. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Angel's Messenger, Barakiel, Raguel Power Ranking *'Class': AA-Class *'Attack Potency': At least Wall level. At least Small Town level with Angels *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+ with Angels. *'Durability': Likely Town level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Melee, Several Dozen Meters with her Angels *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Normal Appearance Sorano is a young, voluptuous woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, purple eyes and long silvery hair that reaches her back, with bangs covering her forehead. As her codename suggests, Sorano's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel: she wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Sorano wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Sorano also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots. Personality According to Yukino, Sorano was initially a kind girl and was always supporting her little sister when their parents were scolding her. Sometime between being abducted by Zeref's followers and acquiring her codename, Sorano, like the other members of the Oración Seis, became a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant person who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think of her Spirits as living beings and is often seen treating them without much dignity. She expresses disgust at Lucy Heartfilia's compassion for her spirits. Ironically, her personality is the complete opposite of what an angel is despite her longing to be one of them. That aside, Sorano also tends to behave more analytically than the average individual, preferring to have detailed information of her enemies before battling them. In X791, Sorano reveals her dislike for the world, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. She goes as far as saying that living as a human is a sin, for she believes all humans to be impure; including herself. As a result, she has an obsession with angels (hence her codename), viewing them as beings of perfection. Her obsession with them is so great that she dreams of nothing but herself becoming an angel, and cares little of what will happen to her own life by using her lifespan to summon her angels, for she thinks she will become one if she does that. She has also expressed extreme displeasure towards anyone who speaks negatively about her dream, as shown when Gray mocked it, causing her to fly off the handle. However, her opinion concerning the value of her life is overturned when she learns the true form of her magic, a revolting parasite growing from her lifespan, and Gray manages to convince her to survive for her own sake. As she desperately declares a desire to live, her wish is soon granted by the restoration of her lifespan thanks to Dan Straight's Habaraki. History Plot Powers and Abilities Angel Magic: This Magic revolves around summoning angelic beings, each of which are capable of inflicting different kinds of damage. Sorano is able to summon these angels through the use of golden Angel Coins, with each coin representing a portion of Sorano's lifespan, and the stronger the angelic being that is summoned, the more coins required, with each Magical Golden Coin equivalent to the cost of 10. If the summoned angel is defeated, the coins will disintegrate and dematerialize and Sorano will suffer great pain. However, in some instances, Sorano can summon angels without a cost and suffer no drawbacks when they are defeated. *'Punching Angel': Sorano summons, without a shown cost, a large, muscular angel made of feathers that punches the target with great force. (Unnamed) *'Angel's Messenger': Without any shown cost, Sorano calls out a group of rounded-like angels with sharp teeth and wing-like tails to devour the target. *'Hammer Angel': Through the use of two gold coins, a cost of 20, Sorano summons a muscular, bearded angel with a large golden hammer held in its two right arms. (Unnamed) *'Barakiel': Though the use of three gold coins, a cost of 30, Sorano summons forth the angel Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light. *'Shamsiel': Through the use of four golden coins, a cost of 40, Sorano summons forth Shamsiel—angel of sunlight. Its appearance is that of a large, stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light energy. *'Raguel': Through the use of ten gold coins, a cost of 100, Sorano summons forth Raguel: a white angel that possesses a giant pair of wings; four long arms and seven heads, each holding a horn. Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful soundwave. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Aguria Family Category:Oración Seis Members Category:Former Members of Reborn Oración Seis Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonists